The training
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: La Clave, presionada ante la inminente amenaza que representa Jonathan, toma una decisión drástica: Ha decretado que a todos los niños mayores de diez años, cazadores de sombras y subterráneos, deberán comenzar una preparación supervisada por los adultos en caso de que se requiera de su intervención en la Guerra. Esto provoca un escándalo: ¿Cómo reaccionarán los padres?
1. Prólogo

**Dislaimer: The Mortal Instruments es propiedad de la maravillosa y brillante Cassandra Clare, al igual que todos sus personajes. Sólo algunos de los niños que salen en esta historia me pertenecen, pero la trama y la mayoría de los personajes son de su creación. Situado después de CoLS, una semana después de la ruptura de Alec y Magnus y la muerte de Camille.**

_Por supuesto que en este fanfic se respetarán las habituales parejas, no quiero que piensen que alguno de los OC que aparezcan le robarán lugar a nadie (son niños, de todas maneras, así sería díficil que tuvieran contacto romántico con alguno de los protagonistas)._

**Hola! Espero que este nuevo fanfic les agrade (:**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era muy confortable estar dentro del Instituto a esas alturas del año, con el agradable calor que resguardaba desentumiéndote los dedos y las orejas después de tanto tiempo caminando fuera, pero era aún más agradable estar cerca de Jace. Parecía que lo del "fuego celestial" se estaba volviendo muy literal: estar cerca de él era como estar cerca de una chimenea. Clary no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

En ese momento se encontraban ambos en la habitación de Jace: el Hermano Zachariah había decidido que sería demasiado drástico dejarlo todo el tiempo a la enfermería, así que después de un par de días le habían permitido salir de ahí, aunque Maryse soltaba grititos cada vez que las alfombras o las cortinas aparecían chamuscadas. A Jace le agradaba que por lo menos, en lugar de angustiarse, Maryse lo regañara como si fuese algo hecho a propósito. Era más divertido y digerible.

Clary había estado los últimos cinco minutos mirando fijamente a Jace, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo mientras él miraba su álbum de dibujos. Se lo había dado para demostrarle que ella confiaba en él, en que estaba segura de que ya manejaba el asunto del fuego mucho mejor que antes, y él parecía tan encantado pasando las páginas que su expresión era como un deleite para Clary. Sus ojos dorados brillaban, y Clary sentía que nunca podría cansarse de verlo.

Estaba a punto de voltearlo para darle un gran beso cuando de pronto vio que Jace soltaba el Álbum y comenzaba a pegarle con la almohada, tratando de apagar la pequeña llama que se había encendido sobre una de las páginas. Clary observó anonadada los pedacitos negros carbonizados de papel que comenzaron a volar a su alrededor, tomó la almohada y comenzó a pegarle a Jace con fuerza.

— ¡Tú, idiota! ¡Pudiste haberlo incendiado! ¿Sabes cuántos años de esfuerzo hay ahí adentro? ¡Tonto, TONTO! ¡Y no creas que no sé que lo hiciste a propósito, Jace Lightwood! —chilló, dándole de golpes con la almohada. Jace soltó una risita y trató de cubrirse, pero entonces la almohada también se prendió y Clary comenzó a chillar. La golpeó contra la cama para apagar la llama. — ¡Idiota!

Tomó el Álbum y observó la página que Jace había quemado: era antigua. Era un dibujo que había hecho de Jonathan, hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que supiera quién era realmente y lo malvado que era. Observó la página con el ceño fruncido.

—No pude evitarlo. —murmuró Jace, aunque aún sonriendo. —Arruina tus demás dibujos sobre mí. Además, mira el lado positivo, esto es bueno: Ya controlo mejor estas llamaradas. ¿No estás feliz?

Clary estuvo a punto de golpearlo con la almohada de nuevo, pero justo en ese momento irrumpió Alec en la habitación. Aún llevaba puesto el abrigo y tenía la pinta de haber corrido una maratón, con el cabello desperdigado sobre su cara y las mejillas rojas. Clary no lo había visto así, al menos no desde la noche en que regresó al Instituto después de la muerte de Camille y su ruptura con Magnus.

—No me digas que viniste otra vez con tus lloriqueos, Alec. Ya no hay besitos de consuelo para ti. Tuviste suficientes la semana pasada. Ve a pedírselos a Maryse, ella nunca se cansa de esas mejillitas suaves. —bromeó Jace, aunque se levantó de la cama para evitar incendiarla: situaciones así, que le aceleraban el corazón, eran las que aún no podía controlar. Sintió que la alfombra se chamuscaba bajo sus pies.

—No vengo a nada de eso. —repuso Alec, aunque su voz sonó ahogada y su mirada se volvió dolida. Jace tragó saliva. —Hoy hubo una reunión en el consejo. Decidieron que los niños cazadores de sombras mayores de trece años son ahora candidatos de participar en la Guerra.

La alfombra alrededor de Jace se encendió en llamas.

ooooooo

Resultaba exhaustivo caminar por las calles de Boston cuando estaban tan atestadas de nieve, incluso para una persona tan alta como Magnus Bane. El brujo tenía que alzar ridículamente cada pie para poder dar un solo paso, y con cada uno de ellos sentía que sus botas se hundían un centímetro más en la suave nieve. La larga gabardina negra que llevaba abotonada hasta el cuello no parecía surtir mucho efecto contra el helado y feroz viento que golpeaba contra él, y la bufanda de colores que llevaba anudada al cuello no impedía que las mejillas comenzaran a arderle por el frío.

No era uno de sus mejores días, ni de lejos. No podía utilizar un portal porque debía de ahorrar fuerzas —después de todo, tendría que abrir uno dentro de poco tiempo para ir a la reunión en Idris y otro para volver a Nueva York. — y tenía que admitir que tampoco se encontraba en el mejor estado para utilizar tanta magia ni para caminar por la nieve. No había estado comiendo bien, su dieta se limitaba a comida rápida y a montones y montones de chocolate; y tampoco había salido demasiado de su cálida y confortable casa, por lo que el frío lo había tomado desprevenido.

Deseó haber llevado su bote de _nutella _consigo después de haber visto un montón de parejas caminar juntas por las calles, muy juntitas para compartir y mantener el calor. Tessa y Catarina le habían hecho varias visitas últimamente, se habían acurrucado junto a él en el sofá, le habían llevado cantidades poco sanas de dulces y habían compartido su pena como las maravillosas amigas que eran; pero por más dardos que le hubiesen lanzado a la fotografía de Alec y por más _Whiskey_ que hubiesen tomado, Magnus sencillamente no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza.

—La Clave y sus estúpidos caprichos. —murmuró Magnus, enfadado, mientras trataba de acelerar el paso. Aún no comprendía muy bien qué era lo que la Clave estaba planeando, lo único que sabía es que querían reunir a la mayor cantidad de niños brujos que fuera posible. Él se había negado rotundamente al principio, bajo la excusa de que no se encontraba en condiciones de hacer trabajos para la Clave, pero ésta se había mostrado inflexible y lo había obligado a ir hasta Boston en busca de uno de esos niños.

_»Deberías de agradecérnoslo, Magnus Bane« _le había dicho Jia Penhallow, con una mirada severa._ »Nos hemos mostrado bastante gentiles contigo. Pudimos haberte asignado a un brujo de cinco o diez años, como les sucedió a muchos otros brujos, pero te asignamos a uno mayor. Sabemos que no tienes tiempo ni paciencia para los niños pequeños…«_

"_En estos momentos no tengo paciencia para ningún niño o ser viviente en general" _había pensado Magnus. Catarina y Tessa también tenían asignados a un par de niños brujos ya mayorcitos, sólo que ambas tendrían que hacer un viaje mucho más largo hasta Europa. Tessa viajaría hasta Londres, uno de los lugares que mejor conocía, mientras que Catarina viajaría a Paris.

Después de que hubiesen, en pocas palabras, "robado" a los niños; tendrían una junta con la Clave y con todos los demás brujos. Iba a ser una tarde muy cansada, pero aún así Magnus había accedido a reunirse con sus amigas en un restaurante después de tan arduo trabajo. Ya era hora de que dejara a un lado la depresión post-ruptura. Él era un hombre muy independiente, y tenía que comenzar a superar a Alec, por más doloroso que fuera. Tenía que dejar de recordar sus preciosos ojos azules, la manera en la que sonreía, su risita tonta y que sonaba tan adorable, como un cerdito…

Sacudió la cabeza. No, tenía que dejarlo a un lado. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Alec y en su preciosa risa de cerdito. Había tratado de quitarle la inmortalidad, ¡Había estado hablando con Camille! Sólo ella misma le había insultado tanto en todas su vida. Iba a superarlo, e iba a conseguirse otra pareja tan despampanante que lo pondría celoso. Oh, los pucheros inconscientes que ponía cuando estaba celoso…

Pero claro, primero tenía que cumplir esa molesta tarea. Se detuvo frente a la dirección que la Clave le había señalado para recoger al brujo que le habían asignado: era un Instituto. Observó las puertas e instalaciones majestuosas, y se dio cuenta de que era una escuela para humanos ricos. Suspiró pesadamente y sacó un papel enrollado y maltratado de uno de sus bolsillos.

"_Audrey Tanner. Quince años. Segundo edificio, primer piso, segundo salón a la derecha"_

Magnus abrió bastante los ojos. ¿Audrey Tanner? Ese apellido se le hacía tan conocido...oh, bah, debían de haber millones de Tanner por el mundo. Lo que más le sorprendía era el detalle de que se había estado refiriendo al brujo que le habían asignado como "el brujo" o "él", del masculino.

—Es una niña. —murmuró para sí, consternado. ¿Por qué irían a asignarle a una niña? ¿Le veían cara de comprender a las mujeres? Se encogió de hombros e inhaló profundamente. —Ya que estoy aquí, creo que debería divertirme molestando un poco. —dijo, y movió sus dedos maliciosamente, soltando chispitas azules.

Niños ricos por doquier. Él adoraba molestar a los niños ricos.

ooooooo

Luke paseó la mirada por los niños frente a él y sintió que algo se encogía en su pecho. Es que eran… ¡Niños! ¡Eso eran! Pequeños, jóvenes, apenas entrantes a la adolescencia. Cachorros. Aún ni siquiera sabían controlar sus transformaciones y el resto de la manada tenía que tenerlos vigilados gran parte del tiempo. Luke ni siquiera estaba acostumbrado a verlos: sabía que formaban parte de su manada, pero sus caras eran completamente nuevas para él.

—Muy bien. —dijo, y carraspeó incómodamente. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirles? _"Niños, debo decirles que la Clave me obliga a comenzar a entrenarlos para dejarlos fuertes y para que vayan a morir a la guerra. ¿No es emocionante?"_ no era una buena opción. Aún continuaba furioso después de la reunión que habían tenido con el consejo, y eso no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto. — ¿Les parece si comenzamos con una breve presentación? Digan sus nombres y sus edades.

Los cachorros estaban llenos de energía. Los más pequeños decían su nombre a gritos y los más grandes daban incluso información de más: sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, sus disgustos. Ninguno parecía tener mal carácter, algunos eran más reservados que otros, pero algo era evidente: el respeto y admiración que le tenían a Luke.

La amargura se disolvió suavemente conforme Luke escuchaba a los cachorros. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando los escuchó presentarse, y trató de recordar todos sus nombres: Azia, Ever, Arthur, Alice, Arden y Tobias. Los seis entre la edad de diez y quince años. La más joven era Alice, con diez, y el más grande era Arden, de quince.

— ¿Es cierto que comenzaremos a entrenar también? —preguntó Arthur, un niño de trece años de piel bronceada y avispados ojos azules. Luke se dio cuenta, por la cicatriz que tenía en uno de los brazos, que él había sido uno de los niños convertidos que su manada había adoptado. — Me gusta entrenar. También me gusta jugar, pero es más entretenido entrenar.

La sonrisa de Luke vaciló por un momento. De pronto tuvo la necesidad de mandar a la Clave al infierno: ¡Él no iba a entrenar niños soldados!, pero luego se recordó que debía tranquilizarse. Si no obedecía, la Clave tomaría a los niños y los asignaría a una manada que sí los entrenara, y él no quería eso. Los entrenaría, porque no estaba de más, pero hacía ya varias horas que había decidido que bajo ningún motivo permitiría que la Clave se los llevara a la batalla.

No podía creer que hubiesen llegado ya a aquel nivel de pensar en preparar a los niños mayores de diez años por si era necesario. Jia había asegurado que era sólo una medida de prevención, que era muy poco probable que los niños verdaderamente tuvieran que enfrentarse al enemigo, pero que en tiempos desesperados había que tomar medidas desesperadas. No sólo los subterráneos entraban en aquella decisión: los cazadores de sombras también prepararían a sus niños. A todos los mayores de trece años.

En ese momento la situación en el consejo era tensa, y había muchas discusiones respecto a aquella medida, pero por lo pronto la decisión había sido preparar a los niños para lo que fuera. Si al final los que estaban en contra ganaban la discusión, los niños al menos podrían defenderse si llegaban a encontrarse en una situación peligrosa, si no, pues estarían preparados también para entrar en batalla si se los requería.

El nivel de estrés era gigantesco.

—Sí, van a entrenar. —dijo Luke, y luego se inclinó sobre sus rodillas. —Pero van a entrenar para ustedes mismos, no quiero que piensen que entrenan para nadie más. Si alguien no quiere hacerlo son completamente libres de negarse. ¿Está bien?

Los cachorros le mostraron sonrisas radiantes, y él sintió que el orgullo se instalaba en su pecho. Por supuesto que no permitiría que nada les pasara.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Llevo bastante tiempo pensando en esta idea, y es que sencillamente sentí que no podía pasarla por alto, espero que les gustara. ****¿Preguntas? ¿Críticas? ¡Me encantaría saber sus opiniones! (;**


	2. Los hijos más jóvenes de Lilith

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes son propiedad de la fantástica y maravillosa Cassandra Clare, yo sólo los tomo prestados. Lo único que me pertenece de aquí es el rumbo que toma la trama y un par de personajes. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a las adorables **Angeline Sylva W **y **Astrid Wayland **por dejar reviews, ¡Me animaron mucho! Muchas gracias también a aquellos que están siguiendo esta historia. Comenzaré a intentar hacer eso de contestar reviews al final del capítulo, ahora que estoy de vacaciones y tengo un poquito más de tiempo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Los hijos más jóvenes de Lilith**

El reconocido instituto privado _Riverdell High _ tuvo graves problemas ese mañana cuando a mitad de la clase de física los jóvenes de octavo grado salieron huyendo despavoridos del salón, alegando a gritos que había una infestación de ratas dentro; y cuando uno de los baños de niñas del edificio sur se inundó hasta la altura de las rodillas de las estudiantes por una supuesta falla de los lavamanos. Cuando los profesores corrieron a investigar, sin embargo, se encontraron con que no había ni una sola rata en el salón de física y con que los lavamanos no habían fallado, sino que alguien los había taponeado con papel higiénico.

Alguien iba a ser expulsado ese día.

Magnus observó con diversión cómo los profesores corrían por los pasillos a toda prisa en dirección al salón de maestros para tener una junta de emergencia. Todos lucían histéricos y le gritaban a cualquier estudiante que estuviera fuera del aula, aunque fuera sólo para tomar agua o para ir al baño, y lo mandaban dentro del salón al instante. Dentro de cada aula se quedó un profesor por obligación, y ninguno parecía muy feliz de estarse perdiendo toda la acción.

— ¡Quiero que encuentren al culpable en este momento! —escuchó al director gritar cuando pasó cerca del edificio de administración, mientras se encaminaba hacia el edificio que le habían indicado en el papel. No pudo contener una risita ¡Eso era lo que necesitaba! ¡Causar problemas! Casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía hacer enfadar a alguien. Los gritos de los profesores dentro de los salones mientras interrogaban a los estudiantes eran música para sus oídos.

Cuando por fin llegó al aula que tenía indicada en el papel, se inclinó sobre la ventana y paseó la divertida mirada por todos los rostros de los jóvenes de décimo año que estaban ahí presentes, en busca de la chica que tenía que raptar. Era hermoso poder estar así, tan campante, sin que ninguno de los niños pudiera verlo por el _glamour._

Fue señalando con el dedo a los jóvenes para descartarlos. »_Humano, humano, humano, fea, nerd, gordo, humano, cara de sapo, simplón, humano…« _ comenzaba a aburrirse cuando finalmente la vio. La cuarta de la tercera fila, justo a la altura que él se encontraba, sentada muy recta en su lugar y con los hombros hacia atrás en una posición tensa e incómoda. Notó que se acomodaba el cuello del uniforme con nerviosismo, y que le lanzaba furtivas miradas ansiosas por el rabillo del ojo.

Su marca de bruja era extraña, aunque Magnus ya la había visto algunas veces antes. Tenía un par de manchones a ambos lados de los ojos que abarcaban parte de sus mejillas y que llegaban hasta sus sienes, de un vivaz color azuloso y que reflejaban la luz: diminutas escamas de pez. Era curiosa la manera en que la niña parecía estar asfixiándose con su propio oxígeno, porque evidentemente ya había descubierto que él también era un brujo.

Observó el resto de ella: cabello muy lacio y negro, recogido por pasadores en un apresurado y alborotado moño sobre su cabeza; contextura pequeña…pero no fue hasta que vio sus ojos que sintió que algo se apretaba en su estómago, un nudo de amargura.

Ojos azul eléctrico y cabello negro. Alec. Sintió que esa niña acababa de burlarse personalmente de él ¿Quién se creía para tener esas características? ¿Es que la Clave sabía que ella tenía esos dos atributos y se la habían asignado para burlarse de él? Oh, no. Nadie se metía con Magnus Bane y salía ileso en el intento.

Audrey volteó a verlo. Parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Movió los labios rápidamente y luego volvió a voltear hacia el frente, sin dejar de apretarse nerviosamente las manos.

"Vete de aquí", le había dicho. Pero Magnus no se iba a ir, no tan pronto. Se tronó los dedos con maestría y esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

—Lo siento, querida. —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. —Pero esto se volvió personal.

Chasqueó los dedos y señaló al niño que tenía más próximo, un inocente joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules también.

ooooooo

Audrey debió de haberse imaginado desde un principio que ninguno de los chicos del Instituto, por más experto y maquiavélico que fuera, podría haber hecho semejante desastre en una sola hora. Debió de haberse imaginado todo ese tiempo que un brujo había metido las manos, y no darse cuenta hasta que volteó y vio a aquel escalofriante hombre de ojos de gato parado en la ventana, viéndola fijamente.

Frunció el ceño y se retorció las manos con aún más fuerza al notar que el hombre no se iba. Sentía cómo las perlas de sudor le caían por el cuello y sintió la fuerte tentación de deshacerse el incómodo nudo de la corbata del instituto, pero sabía que eso sólo haría enfadar al profesor. Tal vez, si lograba gritar lo suficientemente fuerte, alguien se daría cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y…

No. Eso sería estúpido. Lo único que lograría es que la tomaran por loca.

— "Lárgate" —articuló con los labios, a sabiendas de que el hombre aún la veía. — "Ahora."

No sabía qué demonios quería, pero no le apetecía en lo más mínimo interactuar con otro brujo. Sus padres la habían mantenido lejos de ese mundo por quince años, ella no pensaba acercarse a él después de tanto tiempo. Y, ¿No debía de haber una especie de policía del submundo? ¿Alguien que controlara a los brujos maníacos? ¿No debía de haber uno de esos cazadores de sombras ahí, en ese momento, para llevarse a aquel hombre?

Estaba tan nerviosa que no notó cuando Evan Collins, el muchacho que estaba más cerca del hombre, se levantó de pronto de su asiento con mirada ausente y aturdida. El profesor lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Señor Collins? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó. Evan no contestó al instante, permaneció con aquella mirada aturdida por un momento y luego pareció regresar a la realidad. Se volteó lentamente, de manera casi escalofriante, y señaló a Audrey con un dedo acusador.

—Fue Audrey. —comenzó él. —Ella hizo el desastre en el baño de niñas. Yo la vi. Metió papel en cada uno de los lavamanos y los dejó abiertos desde la mañana.

Audrey no podía creerlo. Se levantó al instante de su lugar, indignada.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Profesor, yo he estado aquí toda la maña-…

Pero fue interrumpida por Susan Jones, que levantó una mano de perfecta manicura y observó con una sonrisita burlona a Audrey.

—Es cierto, profesor. Yo también la vi. Además, también puedo asegurarle que ella es la responsable del desastre de las ratas en el salón de física.

— ¡Cállate, Susan! ¡Deja de decir mentiras! —chilló Audrey, cada vez más enfadada. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando otros dos jóvenes se levantaron de su lugar: Robert Williams y Amanda House. Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, muy seguros de sí mismos y sin titubear.

—Nosotros somos testigos. —dijeron, y le dedicaron a Audrey una sonrisa burlona. Audrey sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies: Robert, el guapísimo Robert Williams…el chico que siempre la ayudaba con su tarea y en clase de deportes, uno de sus mejores amigos...

Entonces lo comprendió todo. Alzó la mirada y señaló al hombre de la ventana, que la miraba con una sonrisa enorme y muy divertida, sus ojos de gato brillando con maldad.

— ¡Detén esto en este momento! ¡Hazlo, o si no ya verás! —demandó, entre gritos. El profesor se levantó al instante y la miró con severidad, pero ella hizo caso omiso. — ¡Deja de hacerlo, brujo!

Y todo el salón estalló en carcajadas. Audrey, la popular, bonita y segura Audrey haciendo un ridículo de semejante tamaño. La joven no se dio cuenta cuando Susan ya se había acercado a su lugar y había abierto su bolso. De él comenzaron a reptar sucias, asquerosas y blancas ratas, con sus ojillos rojos y sus colas de gusano…Audrey soltó un grito horrorizado y se subió a la silla, sin poder creerlo. ¡Ella odiaba las ratas!

— ¡Miren cómo finge! —exclamó Susan, riendo al ver la reacción de Audrey. —No te sirve de nada actuar, Audrey, todos sabemos que tú las trajiste. ¿Por qué si no irían a estar en tu bolso?

Eso era una pesadilla. Trató de buscar palabras para defenderse, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo cuando la voz del director resonó por el altavoz.

—Audrey Tanner. Repórtate en este momento en mi oficina. —demandó, y todo el salón se quedó en absoluto silencio al instante. Los jóvenes clavaron su mirada de ella y la observaron, demandantes, esperando a que obedeciera. Casi parecían robots. Audrey contuvo el aliento.

Así que ese era su plan.

Quería hacer que saliera del salón.

Observó horrorizada al profesor, pero él no se inmutó en lo absoluto de su terror. La tomó con firmeza de un brazo, la obligó a bajarse de la silla y la hizo caminar hasta la puerta. Audrey apenas y protestó, demasiado ocupada tratando de no vomitar cuando sentía a las ratas moverse a sus pies, pero una vez que estuvo parada frente a la puerta comprendió la gravedad de la situación.

El hombre estaba parado justo frente a la puerta, aguardando por ella con las manos cómodamente entrelazadas al frente y sin quitarle de encima aquella inquietante y, tenía que admitirlo, espectacular mirada ámbar de gato. La sonrisa que tenía en los labios enseñaba a la perfección sus dientes blancos y afilados, que contrastaban con el color bronceado de su piel. Era atractivo. Pero que un brujo joven y atractivo que acababa de arruinar su vida en menos de cinco minutos estuviese esperándola afuera no la consolaba en lo absoluto.

Contempló sus posibilidades: tal vez podría fingir desmayarse, y entonces tendrían que llevarla a la enfermería. Sí, eso sonaba como una buena opción…

— ¿Hay algún problema, Señorita Tanner? —preguntó el profesor, mirándole con severidad. — ¿Necesita que llame a sus padres?

El alma se le cayó a los pies a Audrey. Sus padres. Si se desmayaba, iban a llamar a sus padres. Y en ese momento sus padres se encontraban en el trabajo, muy ocupados y poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en manejar una empresa con profesionalidad para poder seguir manteniendo la vida lujosa que llevaban. Y entonces ellos tendrían que dejar todo lo que hacían sólo para preocuparse innecesariamente por ella.

Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos felinos del hombre frente a ella. Se mordió el labio inferior. Los ojos le picaban, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción a ese brujo de verla llorar. Mantuvo la frente en alto y el mentón bien arriba para demostrar que no tenía miedo.

Y luego dio un paso hacia el frente.

ooooooo

Magnus tenía que contenerse para evitar soltar una carcajada. Evidentemente había logrado hacer enfadar a la chiquilla, Audrey, y además la había dejado en ridículo en frente de todos sus amiguitos ricos. No podía pedir más. Por primera vez se sintió lleno de energía desde que había roto con Alec, la mirada de reproche que Audrey le dedicaba desde la puerta del salón no era suficientemente buena como para ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba.

Observó cómo daba un paso hacia el frente y alzó las manos con intención de proponerle que no opusiera resistencia para que no tuviera que llevársela por la fuerza, aún sonriendo como niño en navidad. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que la muchacha le metería un buen rodillazo en el estómago, tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…? —balbuceó, sin aire y adolorido, mientras se doblaba sobre su estómago y observaba anonadado cómo Audrey se daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a correr. Se alejaba, se alejaba, y doblaba por el pasillo…se estaba escapando. Magnus se irguió con una mueca de dolor e incredulidad. — ¡Espera, pequeña irrespetuosa! ¡Ya verás lo que te haré cuando te atrape!

Comenzó a correr tras ella y, tras un buen tramo recorrido, decidió que tenía que hacer ejercicio más seguido. Y cuando llevaba cerca de cinco minutos corriendo tras ella, recordó que podía utilizar la magia.

ooooooo

Tessa se sintió muy satisfecha de su trabajo cuando Bryce Bonnet accedió a acompañarla a Idris sin una sola protesta, aunque de cierta manera le preocupó el hecho de que al muchacho no pareciera importarle lo que sus padres pensaran cuando no regresara a casa esa noche. Tessa estaba segura de que Bryce tenía toda la pinta de ser un niño bastante bien cuidado —hasta mimado, se atrevería a decir— e incluso estaba en una escuela privada, por lo que le costaba comprender por qué se comportaba así con sus padres. ¿Tal vez era sólo la insensata rebeldía de la adolescencia?

—Bryce, tal vez deberías dejarle una nota a tus padres. —trató de convencerlo mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres en dirección a uno de los dos portales que habían en la ciudad. El niño ni siquiera volteó a verla, y no aminoró el paso. Tessa no podía despegar la mirada de las inquietas alas de murciélago que se extendían desde los omoplatos de Bryce, que parecían ser frágiles. — ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hacerlo? Bryce.

Aceleró un poco el paso para ponerle con delicadeza una mano en el hombro, y sólo entonces Bryce se detuvo para voltear a verla. Era alto para tener quince años, y era bastante extraño ver aquellos angelicales ojos azul cielo y aquel rizado cabello castaño que lo hacían lucir tan guapo en contraste con sus alas de murciélago. Su rostro se torció en una expresión enfurruñada.

—No les voy a dejar una nota. Me castigaron anoche, la nota sólo los enfadará aún más en lugar de tranquilizarlos. —explicó Bryce, y luego se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. —Prefiero pedir perdón que pedir permiso. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Hizo ademán de voltearse de nuevo, pero Tessa lo detuvo. Le tomó el mentón con delicadeza y le hizo verla a los ojos, pero no le miró con desaprobación, le miró con maternal diversión.

—Tú me recuerdas mucho a una persona que conocí hace mucho tiempo. —le dijo, y sonrió para sí al pensar en el testarudo Gabriel Lightwood. Bryce alzó ambas cejas, pero ella no lo soltó. — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para merecerte ese castigo, eh?

Bryce balbuceó algo ininteligible, algo que a Tessa le pareció que no era en lo absoluto cariñoso, y luego soltó un gruñido.

—No eres mi madre, ¿Tengo que decírtelo? —refunfuñó, batiendo las alas con impaciencia. —No es como si tú pudieras regañarme también.

—No, no soy tu madre, ni puedo regañarte…por ahora; pero me interesa saber qué fue lo que hiciste para saber si mereces que te conceda la libertad de irte sin dejarle una nota a tus padres. —explicó tranquilamente, soltándole el mentón y llevándose las manos a la cintura. —Convénceme de que no te merecías el castigo, Bryce.

—Llegué dos minutos tarde de una fiesta. —contestó al instante el muchacho, ceñudo. Tessa le miró con escepticismo. —Bueno, llegué quince minutos tarde. Y llegué oliendo a alcohol, pero, lo juro, ¡No tomé nada! Un idiota dejó caer su vaso sobre mí. Y ellos pudieron comprobar que estaba completamente sobrio, me hicieron hacer un montón de ridiculeces de equilibrio.

Tessa sonrió, satisfecha.

—Más te vale, jovencito. —dijo, aunque lo dijo risueña y con ánimos de molestar. Le dio un empujoncito en el hombro. —Vamos, vamos, ¡Llegaremos tarde!

ooooooo

La Sala del Consejo estaba llena, como usualmente; sólo que inusualmente no estaba llena de cazadores de sombras, sino de brujos de todas las edades y hasta de un puñado de mundanos. Los brujos adultos parecían muy atareados haciendo de la función de niñeros de brujos más jóvenes de entre la edad de diez y diecisiete años. Algunos lucían irritados, otros encantados, y había un montón de ruido en todo el lugar.

Catarina observó con impaciencia el portal por el que llegaban los brujos que aún faltaban, entregándoles sus papeles a los guardias para confirmar su permiso de estar ahí. ¿En dónde demonios estaban Magnus y Tessa? Ya se habían demorado bastante. Apoyó con suavidad las manos sobre los hombros de la niña a la que había tenido que buscar, Angelique Bourque, y soltó un suspiro.

—Debí de imaginarme que esos dos no iban a ser puntuales. —murmuró, y la muchacha soltó una risita. Ella también sonrió. —Los dos te agradarán mucho, Angelique. Tessa es encantadora, es tan buena y dulce…y Magnus es un idiota, pero es de esos idiotas buenos que siempre quieres tener contigo.

— ¿Qué están diciendo de Magnus?

Tessa salió limpiamente del portal y miró con curiosidad a Catarina. Poco después un muchacho apareció también, y habría tropezado aparatosamente de no ser porque Tessa lo sostuvo con firmeza por debajo de los brazos y lo ayudó a mantener el equilibrio. Catarina rió.

—Es adorable cómo no logran mantener el equilibrio porque aún no tienen experiencia con los portales. —dijo, y le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Tessa. Angelique y Bryce intercambiaron miradas indignadas, pero a nadie le dio tiempo de decir nada cuando de pronto un alboroto en el portal llamó la atención de los que estaban cerca.

No era algo de todos los días el ver al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, al magnífico Magnus Bane, perder su glamour y magnificiencia al caer con tan poco estilo del Portal y aterrizar de rodillas en el suelo, tal y como a cualquier brujo pequeño le habría pasado. Catarina por un momento temió que estuviese ebrio, que no hubiese cumplido con su deber y que en su lugar hubiese ido a un bar, pero sintió alivio cuando otra figura más pequeña salió del portal también y cayó aparatosamente al suelo.

— ¡Oh, por el Ángel! —exclamó Tessa, llevándose las manos a la boca. Catarina se quedó con la boca abierta, y ambas tardaron un momento en reaccionar. Corrieron a donde se encontraban las dos figuras. — ¿Estás bien?

Magnus sonrió levemente y comenzó a incorporarse.

—Gracias por preocuparse, queridas, pero estoy per-…

— ¡Oh, pobrecita! ¡Menuda caída tuviste por venir con el descuidado de Magnus Bane! —exclamó Catarina, que había tomado a Audrey de un brazo y la ayudaba a incorporarse. Tessa, a su otro lado, también hacía lo mismo. Magnus se quedó contemplando la escena con la boca abierta. — Magnus, ¿Cómo pudiste permitir esto?

— ¡No habría caído de esa manera tan ridícula de no ser porque ella me empujó! —exclamó, sin caber en sí de la indignación. — Esta niña ha estado agrediéndome toda la mañana. Me dio un rodillazo, luego me lanzó una enciclopedia a la cabeza y cuando la arrastraba por el portal se le ocurrió empujarme. Si no la hubiese sostenido del brazo, se habría quedado atrás.

Audrey se incorporó, aturdida, y observó con atención a las dos mujeres que estaban a su lado y la veían con preocupación. Una se veía completamente normal, con cabello castaño y ojos grises, y por un momento sintió alivio; pero volvió a alterarse cuando volteó y se encontró con que la otra tenía piel color azul y largo cabello blanco. Era hermosa, pero era una bruja también. Se puso de pie en el acto y trató de correr de nuevo.

Pero Magnus la atrapó, una vez más. La tomó con firmeza de un brazo y la jaló de vuelta, aprisionándola poniendo un brazo frente a ella.

— ¡Ni siquiera pienses que volverás a escapar, bizcochito, ya tuvimos suficientes persecuciones por hoy! —gruñó Magnus, malhumorado. Audrey le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Sea lo que sea que quieras de mí, no lo conseguirás! No tengo ningún interés en juntarme con más brujos. ¡Suéltame! —exigió, forcejeando inútilmente con él. Bryce alzó ambas cejas y volteó a ver a Tessa con expresión inquisitiva.

Ella suspiró y se acomodó el cabello hacia un lado, entre divertida y preocupada.

—Hay algunos brujos que, bajo el cuidado de sus padres, prefieren llevar una vida como mundanos en lugar de involucrarse con otros seres subterráneos. —explicó, y luego se encogió de hombros. —Claro que, al fin y al cabo, terminan por relacionarse con los de su misma especie conforme van creciendo. Es algo inevitable.

—Bueno, yo estoy acostumbrado a vivir como mundano por mis padres y aún así no ando por ahí evitando a los de mi misma especie. —espetó Bryce, ceñudo, y volteó a ver a Angelique. — ¿No crees que es tonto negarse a interactuar con otros brujos?

Angelique, la dulce Angelique, se quedó con la boca entreabierta y sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso.

—Creo que eso fue un poco rudo. —dijo, finalmente. Sus finas cejas se juntaron suavemente, fruncidas. —Tal vez nosotros estamos acostumbrados a interactuar con otros brujos desde muy pequeños, pero al parecer esa chica no. Obviamente no es lo correcto, pero creo que tendrías que comprenderla.

Bryce bufó.

—Sigue siendo tonta.

— ¡Atención, brujos! Esta reunión está por comenzar.

La voz de Jia Penhallow se alzó por todo el lugar y rebotó contra las paredes, silenciando todo el bullicio que había en el lugar. Los brujos alzaron la mirada, tanto los adultos como los jóvenes, y observaron a la cazadora de sombras frente a ellos.

—Mundanos, ahora tienen permiso de reunirse con sus respectivos hijos o protegidos. No los alejen de los brujos con los que se encuentran, sólo intégrense a ellos. —dijo, con un semblante calmado pero firme. Varios de los brujos presentes parecieron notar recientemente al reducido grupo de mundanos que estaban dispersos por el lugar, y se mostraron sorprendidos. —Les daré cinco minutos antes de comenzar con la explicación de este proyecto.

Los mundanos, desconcertados y preocupados, dieron un par de pasos desorientados para avanzar hacia la masa de jóvenes brujos que había frente a ellos. Los gritos y llamados de "¡Papá!", "¡Mamá!", "¡Tío!" y muchos nombres más no se hicieron esperar. El bullicio comenzó de nuevo conforme los mundanos se reunían con sus protegidos o con sus propios hijos.

— ¡Papá, mamá! —chilló Audrey, extendiendo los brazos hacia el frente en dirección a una pareja cercana y sin que Magnus la soltara aún. — ¡Por aquí!

Tessa se sorprendió al voltear y no encontrar a Bryce por ninguna parte. Al principio pensó que había desobedecido la orden de no alejarse, pero luego divisó sus inquietas alas de murciélago batirse desde el embrollo de brazos de una mujer y un hombre. Su madre lo tenía aferrado con fuerza y le apretaba la cara contra su pecho mientras que su padre los abrazaba a ambos.

Cuando volteó, observó cómo Catarina contemplaba con una pequeña sonrisa a Angelique. A ella la abrazaba una mujer joven muy alta y de esbelto cuerpo, con rizos rubios más cortos que los de ella enmarcándole el hermoso rostro. Sonrió levemente, y luego volteó a ver a Magnus.

Por fin había dejado ir a Audrey, quien había hundido el rostro en el pecho de su padre y tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de su madre mientras ambos le susurraban con dulzura contra el cabello. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha, pero cuando vio la expresión de Magnus su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco.

El brujo observaba a los jóvenes brujos reunirse con sus padres, aparentemente de manera despreocupada y sin reaccionar de ninguna manera; pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Para Catarina y Tessa era imposible pasar desapercibido que se encontraba dolido y, bueno, es que tenía razones muy comprensibles para estar así. Ambas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas antes de acercarse a él.

—Oye, algo me dice que serías el peor padre de la historia. —dijo Catarina, acercándose a él y con voz juguetona, tratando de subirle el ánimo. —Creo que no sabes muy bien cómo tratar con los niños. Lanzarlos al suelo, perseguirlos y encerrarlos entre tus brazos como unos pajaritos no es muy práctico, ¿Sabías?

Tessa se acercó a Magnus y le pasó con dificultad un brazo por encima de los hombros, teniéndose que poner de puntitas para lograrlo. Le apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro, afectuosa.

—Parece que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn tiene sus defectos. Ahora sabemos que nunca podrás trabajar de niñero, Magnus.

—Oh, creo que les encantaría saber que sería un magnífico niñero. —repuso Magnus y, para alivio de ambas, sonó más animado. —Los niños me adoran. Soy el Tío Magnus, tengo montones de anécdotas para contarles y puedo entretenerlos con solo chasquear los dedos. Pero las adolescentes con problemas de actitud… —dijo, señalando a Audrey. —Son otra historia. Esta niña me hace querer ir al desierto para comenzar una nueva vida como un cactus.

Catarina le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y rió.

—No te atrevas a hacer otra de tus tonterías, por favor. —dijo, y frunció el ceño al notar que la mirada de Magnus se clavaba fijamente en un punto lejano. Ella alzó la mirada para ver lo que él veía…y sintió que el corazón se le encogía al ver a un brujo muy pequeño, de no más de once años, completamente solo y observando sobrecogido cómo los demás brujos se reunían con sus padres. Detrás de él había un brujo adulto que lo tenía firmemente agarrado de los hombros.

Tenía piel color naranja y un par de cosas blancas sobresalían de su cabello rubio: dos cuernos, muy pequeños, como los de un cabrito. Catarina apretó inconscientemente la mano de Magnus al verlo, era imposible no pensar en Ragnor Fell cuando lo veía.

—Creo que al menos habrán un par de cosas buenas que saldrán de esto. —comentó Tessa, acercándose y tomando la otra mano de Magnus. Él continuaba viendo fijamente al niño. —Mira. Ese niño ahora tiene de alguien que lo cuidará por un buen rato, al igual que todos los demás que antes no tenían a nadie.

Eran muy pocos los niños que se quedaban solos, pero se notaban al instante. Niños que habían sido abandonados por sus padres. Niños en la misma situación en la que Magnus se había encontrado desde la corta edad de cinco años.

—Ese niño podría tener un bonito apodo. Tal vez no tan bonito como _mi dulce vaina de chícharo_, pero _gajito sonriente de naranja_ también es precioso. —dijo Magnus, pensativo, y Catarina soltó una risita. —Encontraré la hora de comentárselo al brujo que será su tutor.

Jia Penhallow alzó la voz una vez más para exigir silencio, y ésta vez la reunión dio inicio. Le explicó a todos los mundanos la situación actual, que había una guerra cerniéndose sobre ellos, y les explicó también la indudable necesidad de más personas que ayudaran en la batalla. Al parecer todos los mundanos presentes estaban al tanto de la existencia del mundo de las sombras, porque la Clave se había ocupado de contactar con ellos al mantener el registro de nacimientos de brujos tan bien controlado, pero no muchos sabían algo sobre Jonathan Morgenstern.

—Aún se está debatiendo este proyecto. —dijo Jia, llegando finalmente al punto crucial de aquella reunión. —No todos están de acuerdo con esta declaración, pero por lo pronto la Clave ha dado una orden y esa orden será seguida por obligación hasta que se tome la decisión final. Todos los niños subterráneos mayores de diez años comenzarán una preparación básica para participar en la guerra en caso de que sea necesario. Los niños cazadores de sombras también están incluidos en este decreto, con la diferencia de que se aplicará exclusivamente a los mayores de trece años.

Los gritos y murmullos se hicieron aparecer sin demora, pero Jia no los escuchó.

— ¡Deben comprender, mundanos! Los subterráneos nacieron con poderes especiales. Desde muy pequeños adquieren aquella fuerza desmesurada, la rapidez de un relámpago, desde pequeños son capaces de utilizar la magia. —continuó Jia. —Los cazadores de sombras no reciben sus primeras runas sino hasta los doce años, y entrenan desde muy temprana edad, pero no poseen las mismas aptitudes físicas que cualquier subterráneo. Es por eso que sólo los mayores de trece años podrán participar.

Explicó que cualquier persona que se opusiera a aquel decreto estaría violando la ley, sin excepción alguna. Cuando el alboroto comenzó a de nuevo, también se apresuró a añadir varias aclaraciones.

—No les estamos asegurando que enviaremos a sus hijos a una guerra. —reclamó ella, muy ceñuda. —Les estoy diciendo que los prepararemos para cualquier cosa. Para cualquier ataque. Si al final este proyecto es aprobado, entonces se les requerirá para servir a los acuerdos, pero si no, entonces permanecerán seguros en los refugios. Y mucho más seguros que en cualquier circunstancia, cabe añadir, porque ahora estarán entrenados y preparados para cualquier ataque.

Los hombres lobo, vampiros y hadas entrenarían en manadas, clanes y familias; pero como los brujos no acostumbraban a andar en grupos…entonces la situación se manejaría diferente. Cada brujo tendría un protegido bajo su tutoría, y respectivo protegido tendría que irse a vivir temporalmente al hogar del brujo adulto. Esto causó aún más revuelo, y las cosas se salieron de control en más de un momento.

Fue una reunión muy, muy larga. Al final los mundanos fueron enviados de vuelta a sus casas por un portal sin permiso alguno, sin importar las protestas de los niños brujos y sin darles mucho tiempo para poder despedirse. La decisión estaba tomada y, si alguien se atrevía a desafiar al Consejo, entonces sufriría las consecuencias y sería encerrado en prisión.

* * *

**Esta cosa me odia, ya había escrito la parte de aquí abajo de una manera hermosa y cuando le piqué en "Save" se perdió todo -cries- sufro como precious. Pero bueno, tratando de hacer un buen uso de mi lastimosa memoria de pez, trataré de reescribirlo.**

**¿Qué les pareció la primera aparición de Audrey, Bryce y la dulce Angelique? Espero que le hayan tomado cariño a alguno, porque leerán muy seguido sobre ellos. Sé que en éste capítulo no hablé mucho de Angelique, y que ni siquiera describí su marca de bruja, pero muy pronto sabrán mucho de ella. ¡Lo prometo! Me encantaría saber sus opiniones, preguntas y hasta críticas, debo decirles que me interesa muchísimo lo que los lectores piensen sobre mis historias. Toda clase de opinión es bienvenida.**

**Ahora, respondo reviews (de nuevo): **

**Angeline Sylva W: **¡No sabes lo mucho que a mí también me encanta cómo escribes, darling! Y me halaga un montón que me dejes review en cada historia, asdfsd, es precioso saber que tengo una lectora constante. Déjame decirte que tú también tendrás aquí una lectora constante, porque a mí también me encantan tus historias y tus ideas. Espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado, al igual que la primera impresión de Audrey. Y sí, Jace is on fire. Rawr. (?) ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**Astrid Wayland: **¡Me alegra saber que te gustó esta historia! También me encanta ver tus reviews, porque los veo con mucha constancia y eso me hace muy feliz. Espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado, ¡Y muchas gracias por el review!

**Y eso fue todo, por ahora. Quiero decirles que me interesa muchísimo la opinión de los lectores respecto a mis historias, así que considero los reviews fascinantes. Si quieren preguntar algo, ¡No duden en hacerlo! Los veo pronto, espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo.**

**Pronto verán a Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle y a Alec en su máximo esplendor.**


	3. Planificaciones

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments y sus personajes son propiedad Cassandra Clare, una de las mujeres más maravillosas de éste planeta.**

**Primero que nada, déjenme decir profesionalmente que aasdfsf, asdfs. Addffs. Y, después de esas palabras tan cautivadoras, quiero darles las gracias por estar aquí leyendo éste fanfiction (; ¡Y, por supuesto muchas gracias por los reviews también! Abajo los contestaré, como les había dicho que trataré de hacer mientras estoy de vacaciones. Mientras tanto, ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

**Nos vemos abajo, pastelitos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Planificaciones**

No había sido demasiado difícil encontrarle una solución rápida al pequeño problema del fuego celestial de Jace después de un par de semanas, pero tampoco podía decirse que fuese el método más ortodoxo. Ni Clary ni Alec aprobaban del todo aquella solución, pero a veces llegaban a casos extremos como aquel y era muy necesario recurrir a ella.

Se lo habían llevado a la bañera en el preciso instante en el que el fuego amenazaba con llegar a las preciosas cortinas de Maryse. Una vez más, Jace chamuscó parte de la alfombra de los pasillos en su camino hasta el baño y hasta quemó accidentalmente a Alec cuando él le ayudaba a meterse a la bañera.

—Ahora sí puedes explicarte bien, Alec. —gruñó Jace, con los dientes castañeándole. Había que añadir que, para que fuese aún más efectivo, le habían puesto un par de cubos de hielo al agua y habían dejado las ventanas abiertas para que el helado viento de invierno se colara por él. —Te prometo que esto impedirá que incendie cualquier cosa. Me estoy convirtiendo en una paleta helada.

Alec tenía la mano de la quemadura metida en el agua para mitigar la el ardor, porque desafortunadamente los _Iratze_ eran más lentos curando quemaduras que cualquier otro tipo de herida. Suspiró profundamente y se pasó la mano libre por el cabello, estresado.

—Ya te lo dije. La Clave anunció que todos los niños de trece años tendrán que iniciar una preparación en caso de que se los requiera para participar en la guerra. —repitió, con amargura. —Es un proyecto que aún no es aprobado, pero por lo pronto Jia Penhallow ya decretó que es obligatorio que todos los niños mayores de trece años comiencen con su entrenamiento. Y eso no es todo, por cierto; porque la ley también se aplica con los subterráneos. La única diferencia es que ellos comenzarán a entrenar a sus niños desde los diez años.

Clary notó que Jace inhalaba profundamente, tratando de controlar su enfado; y también notó que los hielitos a su alrededor comenzaban a derretirse aún más rápido.

—Pero eso no es posible. —comenzó Jace, con los dientes muy apretados. —Eso significaría que están dispuestos a poner en riesgo a los niños pequeños. Eso significaría que Clary e Izzy tendrían permiso de participar en la guerra.

—Eso es exactamente lo que significa, Jace. —repuso Alec, con mirada triste. —Y, por más cabeza dura y testarudo que seas, eso también significa…

—Significa que tú también estarías obligado a participar en la Guerra si el proyecto se aprueba, Jace. —finalizó Clary, evidentemente enfurruñada. —Tú eres menor de edad igual. No lo digas como si Izzy y yo fuésemos las únicas que necesitaran protección.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que todos los hielos de la bañera desaparecieron, y entonces Alec continuó.

—La Clave está completamente segura de que Sebastian está haciendo más grande su ejército, ahora que tiene su propia Copa Infernal.

— ¡La Clave es una genio! Yo siempre me imaginé que andaría por ahí haciendo fiestecitas de té con los animalitos. Ya sabes, con una copa tan grande debe de quedarle un _Earl Grey _ estupendo.

—Si no haces tus ejercicios de respiración, Jace, tú convertirás la bañera en una taza de té aún más grande. —lo riñó Clary, tomando más cubos de hielo y tirándolos a la bañera. Jace estornudó. —Y también tendrás un resfriado infernal, si tu cuerpo arde rodeado de agua congelada.

Alec se masajeó las sienes y soltó otro suspiro. Clary notó que últimamente Alec suspiraba mucho: un efecto secundario de su ruptura con Magnus, tendría que ser. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para sentirse mal por él, pero ver los tristes ojos azules de Alec era más que suficiente para quebrantar a cualquiera. Alec podría ser el mayor de todos ellos y todo eso, pero también era más vulnerable de lo que parecía. Izzy se lo había dicho muchas veces.

—Estamos tan reducidos en número después de tantas batallas y muertes que es imposible no notar que nos harían polvo aún con la ayuda de los subterráneos. —continuó Alec, y se restregó los ojos con ambas manos. —Así que la única solución que se les ocurrió fue permitir que los más jóvenes también lucharan.

—Y no estaría tan mal si el mínimo de edad fuese, no sé, dieciséis años; tanto para los subterráneos como para los cazadores de sombras. —masculló Clary, que miraba a Jace castañear. —Pero, ¿Trece y diez años? A esa edad los niños aún ni saben tomar decisiones. Es completamente injusto.

—Nosotros comenzamos a cazar demonios desde los doce años. —murmuró Alec. —Y los subterráneos tienen gran fuerza y rapidez desde el preciso momento en el que son subterráneos…—ahogó un ruidito al ver la mirada que le dedicaba Clary. — ¡No es que esté de acuerdo! Son las razones que la Clave dio, no lo que yo pienso. En realidad, yo soy uno de los que están votando en contra. Todos los que son padres y hermanos están escandalizados, es una cantidad ridículamente pequeña los que están a favor; pero ya saben cómo son éstas cosas. La Clave normalmente hace lo que quiere.

Clary abrió la boca para decir algo, pero varios estornudos consecutivos la interrumpieron. Cuando volteó a ver a Jace, notó que sus labios comenzaban a ponerse azules. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, se estiró para tomar una toalla y tomó a Jace de un brazo para hacerle incorporarse.

—Ya fue suficiente. —dijo, y Jace ni siquiera protestó. Estaba helado y tieso. ¡Podía darle hipotermia! Tenían que encontrar un nuevo método de mantenerle la mente fría que no corriese el peligro de matarlo. —Creo que debemos dejar a un lado todas las tonterías de la Clave por ahora. No hay manera de que ese proyecto se apruebe, de cualquier manera. Los adultos no lo permitirán.

Ayudó a Jace a quitarse la camisa y luego lo envolvió con la toalla. Al notar que no parecía ser suficiente, lo abrazó para proporcionarle su propio calor y comenzó a frotarle los brazos y la espalda con sus manos. Estaba helado, heladísimo, temblaba y además su pecho silbaba dolorosamente cada vez que respiraba.

—No pienso volver a meterte a esa bañera, Jace, no me importa si Jonathan se roba la luna o algo así. Incendia todo lo que quieras, no vuelves a entrar a esa bañera nunca.

—Pero Clary, necesito bañarme…

— ¡Nunca, he dicho! Vamos, adentro. Te estás convirtiendo en un témpano de hielo.

Jace sonrió levemente cuando Clary comenzó a jalarlo con fuerza fuera del baño y no opuso mayor resistencia. De hecho, se abrazó a ella en busca de calor y hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, provocando que la muchacha soltara un chillido.

— ¡Tu nariz está helada!

Alec los observó salir con un nudo en la garganta. Abrazándose, uno cuidando con tanta sobreprotección del otro, siempre…sintió un sabor agrio en la boca y que los ojos comenzaban a picarle. No era posible, ya había pasado una semana y aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Magnus. Pensó que todo el asunto de la Guerra y la tensión en la Clave lo ayudarían a distraerse, pero al parecer ni eso era suficiente.

— ¡Alec! ¿Qué esperas para venir? —le gritó Jace, volteando a verlo. —Tú tuviste la idea inicial de meterme a la bañera, bastardo desleal. Ahora te corresponde masajear mis pies hasta que vuelva a tener sensibilidad en ellos. Ven y trae esas manos de príncipe para acá.

Inhaló profundamente y sus labios se curvaron irremediablemente en una sonrisa tímida. El nudo de su garganta se deshizo poco a poco, aunque la amargura y el picor de ojos permanecieron por un poco más de tiempo. Caminó tras ellos y cerró la puerta del baño tras él, sólo para sentir cómo una figura se abalanzaba sobre él en el acto.

— ¡Alec! Por el Ángel, ¿Ya te dijo mamá del entrenamiento de cazadores de sombras de trece años? ¡Es una locura! —soltó Izzy, sacudiéndolo por los hombros y mirándolo aterrorizada. — ¡Son niños, Alec! Bebés. ¿Cómo van a hacer eso? ¡Y además van a traer varios al Instituto para que papá y mamá supervisen su entrenamiento!

Clary y Jace se voltearon, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y soltaron un ruido ahogado.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntaron a coro, y Alec hizo un ruido extraño. Isabelle le miró con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿No les has dicho nada, Alexander? —preguntó, enfadada. Alec negó con la cabeza.

—Ya se los dije, pero no llegué a la parte de los cazadores de sombras que…ya sabes, vienen al instituto. —balbuceó su hermano, esquivando las miradas de todos. —Lo olvidé.

— ¡Oh, claro que no lo olvidaste! —repuso Isabelle, dándole un empujoncito en el pecho con el dedo. —Y ya recordé por qué quería pegarte el día de hoy. ¡Papá y mamá te ofrecieron a ti como instructor! Como eres mayor de edad, responsable y blablablá, todo eso de que Alec es perfecto. —Izzy soltó un gruñidito. — ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Alexander siempre se lleva las mejores cosas!

Clary se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo la risa, y Jace no se molestó en contener la suya. Soltó una carcajada y se dobló sobre su estómago. Alec parecía horrorizado, comenzó a retroceder lentamente conforme Isabelle seguía haciendo su rabieta.

— ¿Por qué tú si puedes entrenar a los más jóvenes para que estén preparados para cualquier cosa y yo no? Quiero decir, dejando a un lado el estúpido asunto de la Guerra, porque es obvio que al final no aprobarán ese proyecto; estarás dándoles mejores posibilidades a esos niños de defenderse en caso de que el enemigo los ataque. Para que no pueda tomarlos desprevenidos. ¡Es tan emocionante, y sólo tú podrás llevarte el crédito! Eres malo, Alexander, ¡Malo, malo!

Isabelle comenzó a darle de golpes al pobre Alec, quien muy a su pesar tenía una sonrisita burlona en los labios mientras trataba de defenderse de la ira de su hermana. Comenzó a reír.

—No es nada personal, Izzy, es sólo que este es un trabajo que sólo los adultos pueden tener y…—tosió cuando Izzy le golpeó el estómago. — ¡Hey, esos golpes no valen, Isabelle! ¡Me dejaste sin aire!

— ¡Idiota! —le contestó ella, sacándole la lengua. Sólo entonces Alec decidió atreverse a sacarle la lengua también.

— ¡Por esto no te dejan ser instructora también! ¡Por inmadura! —exclamó, y se ganó otro golpe en el estómago. — ¡Le voy a decir a mamá!

Parecían un par de chiquillos. Clary no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de ver a Alec peleándose con su hermana; era la primera vez en días que lo veía tan relajado. La primera vez que lo veía sonreír tan plenamente desde aquella vez en que Magnus había dicho su nombre entre sueños, mientras él sostenía su mano, cuando se recuperaba de la herida que había tenido en la batalla.

Así que…niños en el Instituto. Sintió un nudo en el estómago ¡Niños en el Instituto! Estaba tan acostumbrada a ver sólo a los Lightwood ahí, ¡Y ahora llevarían niños! Iba a ser muy extraño.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento apareció Maryse Lightwood por el pasillo hasta que la vio darle una fuerte palmada a Alec en la espalda baja.

— ¡Alexander Gideon Lighwood! —rugió, enfadada. — ¡Suelta a tu hermana en este instante!

Alec tenía a Isabelle agarrada del cabello. Le dedicó a su madre una mirada indignada.

— ¡Pero si ella comenzó esto! —exclamó, sin soltarla. —No es justo. ¡Ella ya me golpeó varias veces!

Maryse le jaló una oreja.

— ¡Dije que la sueltes, jovencito! Ella es una mujer y tú un hombre, ¡No puedes traerla así, es tu hermana menor!

Alec gimoteó y soltó finalmente a la triunfal Isabelle, que corrió a abrazarse a su madre y le sacó la lengua burlonamente.

—Ahora, Alexander, ve a organizarte. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. Pronto llegarán los niños que nos asignaron a este Instituto. Además…—dijo, y Clary no pasó por alto su tono afligido. —Nos acaban de informar que, después de que la Clave lo discutiera, se decidió que a los brujos tampoco les iría mal entrenamiento físico. Así que los Institutos recibirán a los brujos de su zona dos veces a la semana para un entrenamiento básico.

Alec palideció, a sabiendas de lo que eso significaba, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Su madre e Isabelle lo contemplaron exactamente con la misma expresión que era tan característica de ellas: la mirada de una mamá oso protegiendo a su osezno. Isabelle tomó la mano de Alec al instante, y Maryse hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Yo sé que lo harás de maravilla, cariño. Sé que nos harás sentir orgullosos. Anda, tienes que comenzar a preparar todo. —lo apremió, y lo tomó por las mejillas para hacer que se inclinara. Le plantó un gran beso en la frente y le dio una palmadita más suave en la espalda. —Ve. Por cierto, Izzy te auxiliará en el entrenamiento. Tu padre y yo estaremos muy ocupados, así que pensamos que ella sería la mejor ayudante…

Isabelle soltó un grito de victoria y alzó los brazos.

— No se peleen, Alexander. —le advirtió su madre. —Espero que me enseñen su mejor comportamiento en estas próximas semanas. Ahora más que nunca, cuando tienen una responsabilidad tan grande.

Alec e Izzy intercambiaron miradas cordiales y asintieron con la cabeza.

—Descuida, mamá. —dijo Isabelle, guiñando un ojo. —Te prometo que haremos un gran equipo.

ooooooo

— Ella es Audrey Tanner. Tiene quince años y es de Boston. —dijo Magnus, sosteniendo con firmeza a Audrey por los hombros para obligarla a estar de frente a los demás. —Está encantada de conocerlos a todos. Y ahora va a sonreír de una manera preciosa y encantadora a menos que quiera que la castigue y la haga pasar la noche en el sótano.

Audrey esbozó una sonrisita empalagosa y forzada, y Catarina le dio un manotazo en el brazo a Magnus.

— ¡No puedes amenazarla así, Magnus! Ni puedes castigarla encerrándola en el sótano, ¡No es una mascota! —chilló, horrorizada. Magnus le dedicó una mirada enfurruñada y de reproche. —No le hagas caso, querida. Si se atreve a hacerte alguna idiotez, sólo llámame y yo lo pondré en su lugar.

—Él es Bryce Bonnet. —continuó Tessa, tratando de aflojar la tensión. También puso sus manos con suavidad sobre los hombros de Bryce, que parecía entretenido con la situación. —También tiene quince años y es de Londres. Y también está encantado de conocerlos…o eso espero.

—Ya lo descubriremos…—murmuró Bryce, y Tessa le dio un pequeño manotazo. —Perdón, quiero decir, por supuesto que estoy encantado de conocerlos. —dijo, y esbozó una sonrisa aún más encantadora que la de Audrey.

Catarina suspiró y luego sonrió, orgullosa al ver que era su turno de presentar a su protegida.

—Ésta es Angelique Bourque. Tiene dieciséis años y es de París. —dijo, y no hizo falta que continuara. Angelique asintió con la cabeza, educada, y esbozó una sonrisa ganadora porque no fue en lo absoluto forzada. Bryce y Audrey intercambiaron miradas enfurruñadas.

—Por supuesto que estoy encantada de conocerlos. —dijo Angelique, y Audrey la observó con una pizca de envidia. Era preciosa, tanto como Catarina. Tenía la piel color palo de rosa y tenía la parte externa de los brazos cubiertos de suaves plumas de un blanco inmaculado; no de una manera tosca, sino de una manera delicada. Evocaba a un cisne.

Estaban en Nueva York en ese momento, en la entrada de un restaurante que parecía ser muy caro. Habían tenido otro de esos viajes vertiginosos en esos odiosos portales para llegar hasta ahí, y Audrey no podía hacer más que agradecer enormemente que ella no tuviese que tomar otro Portal más tarde; porque Magnus vivía en Brooklyn. Angelique también tenía mucha suerte, porque Catarina trabajaba en un hospital de Nueva York. El único desafortunado que tendría que hacer otro viaje era Bryce, porque él tendría que volver a Londres con Tessa.

Tuvieron una cena un tanto incómoda y silenciosa, porque sólo los adultos hablaban de vez en cuando y los niños se dedicaban a intercambiar miradas y a soltar escuetos comentarios de vez en cuando, casi sin tocar su comida. Ninguno se veía con ánimos de tener una cena amena en ese momento, al menos no cuando recién habían sido arrebatados de su ciudad de aquella manera y se enfrentaban a la perspectiva de lo que prometían ser las semanas más cansadas de sus vidas.

— ¿Ustedes creen que deberíamos obligarlos a comer? —susurró Catarina, con discreción, observando a los jóvenes. Ninguno había comido siquiera la mitad de su plato.

—En cualquier otra ocasión yo lo haría, porque deben de comer bien. Pero en éste momento creo que podemos pasárselos, deben de estar muy estresados. —dijo Tessa, tranquila. Magnus ni siquiera despegó la mirada de su plato, estaba muy ocupado enrollando con elegancia el _fetuccini _en su tenedor. —De cualquier manera, dudo mucho que puedan resistirse al postre que ordené.

Y Tessa tenía razón. Las tres miradas azules se clavaron en el gigantesco brownie cubierto de chocolate con frutitos y con helado de vainilla en el preciso instante en el que lo dejaron en la mesa. Los tres parecieron entrar en una especie de trance mientras observaban a Magnus, Catarina y Tessa tomar sus cucharas y hundirlas suavemente en el esponjoso brownie, haciendo que su centro de chocolate líquido desbordara provocadoramente y bañara el helado de vainilla. Tessa no pasó por alto que Bryce se relamió inconscientemente los labios.

—Vamos, no muerde. —les incitó Catarina, guiñándoles un ojo. Los tres intercambiaron miradas una vez más, casi comunicándose telepáticamente. Tessa se preguntó si tendrían alguna clase de pacto o algo así, o si era una regla de adolescentes el negarse a los placeres de la comida cuando estaban enfurruñados para hacer sentir mal a los adultos. —Está delicioso. No querrán perdérselo.

Bryce fue el primero en aventurarse. Extendió una mano casi tímidamente para tomar una de las cucharas, y se quedó observando el brownie un par de segundos, como decidiendo si en verdad valía la pena. Finalmente pareció decidir que sí lo valía, porque extendió la mano de nuevo, ésta vez en dirección al suculento postre. Tessa y Catarina observaron con emoción cómo se disponía a dar el primer bocado.

Y entonces Magnus dejó caer la cara sobre el brownie, pringándolos a todos de pedacitos de brownie, frutitos y helado de vainilla. Audrey soltó un chillido, Angelique se llevó ambas manos a la boca y Bryce parecía a punto de quebrar la cuchara. Ahí se iba el postre de veinte dólares.

Tessa se dedicó a contemplar horrorizada la escena, y Catarina fue la única que actuó después de un par de minutos. Tomó a Magnus del cabello y lo jaló para hacerlo incorporarse, enfadadísima. Magnus tenía el rostro lleno de chocolate y de helado de vainilla, y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Lo sacudió con violencia.

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Magnus? ¿Ahora resulta que te enamoraste del brownie y decidiste besarlo? ¡Eres un egoísta, ni siquiera dejaste que los niños lo tocaran! —dijo, y se disponía a darle el que sería el bofetón de la historia cuando el brujo finalmente abrió sus afligidos ojos de gato y señaló algo que había sobre la mesa, con la expresión de un niño que se acaba de enterar de que su perrito murió.

Tessa tomó el papel y lo desdobló para leerlo. Era un mensaje enviado por fuego. Era de la Clave.

— "A los brujos Magnus Bane, Catarina Loss y Tessa Gray se les informa por este medio sobre la reciente decisión que ha tomado la Clave. Los tres, junto con sus protegidos, deberán asistir dos veces a la semana a los Institutos de Nueva York y Londres respectivamente para recibir adiestramiento físico básico de los Cazadores de Sombras y mejorar así sus condiciones físicas. Las fechas serán elegidas por los respectivos líderes de dichos Institutos, y se les comunicarán pronto. " —leyó, en voz alta, poniéndose cada vez más pálida. Magnus volvió a dejar caer el rostro sobre el deshecho brownie.

—Pobre bebé. —balbuceó Catarina, de pronto muchísimo más compasiva con Magnus. Lo tomó con suavidad por un brazo y lo hizo incorporarse. —Vamos a lavarte la cara. Anda, ven. Sh, sh, todo estará bien, todo estará bien.

Entre ella y Tessa se llevaron a Magnus al baño de mujeres, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas y gritos de todas las chicas. Audrey y Bryce contemplaron sus caros uniformes manchados de chocolate con estupefacción, y Angelique cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para tratar de calmarse.

—Vamos a quedar tan locos como ellos. —se lamentó Audrey, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con angustia. Bryce, a su lado, siguió el ejemplo de Magnus y dejó caer el rostro contra la mesa. — ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? ¿Por qué?

ooooooo

— ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Me rindo! ¡Ustedes ganan, me rindo! —exclamó Luke, que estaba vilmente sepultado bajo una montaña de cachorros que no dejaban de morderle y jalarle la ropa entre gruñidos. Algunos habían sacado las garras y los colmillos, pero ninguno se había transformado por completo. Soltó una risa, sin poder evitarlo. — ¡Ya, muchachos, suficiente por hoy!

Arden, el mayor de todos, fue el primero en apiadarse de él. Se quitó de encima de un limpio movimiento, después de arrancarle un pedazo de camisa, y se sacudió el polvo con una mano. Tenía una sonrisita socarrona en los labios.

—Suficiente, chicos, creo que ya revolcamos suficiente al señor Luke por hoy. —dijo, y esa fue la señal para que los demás cachorros se apartaran de su líder lentamente y soltando gruñiditos de satisfacción. Arden le tendió una mano a Luke para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. —Hacía un largo tiempo que no jugábamos con un adulto. Creo que era justo lo que nos hacía falta.

—Oh, siempre es un placer ser de ayuda. —masculló Luke, tratando de sonar enfadado, pero la sonrisa de sus labios delataba su buen humor. Se sacudió el polvo también y miró resignado su camisa hecha jirones. —Ésta camisa me gustaba mucho. Tengo que decir que estoy francamente impresionado de lo rudos que son sus juegos. No culpo a sus madres y a los demás adultos por regañarlos cada vez que se lanzan unos sobre otros, son un montón de fierecillas.

—Mamá dice que el juego nos ayuda a desarrollarnos como cazadores. —aportó Alice, la más pequeña del grupo. Enseñó una sonrisa radiante y encantadora. —Además, dice que es bueno morder cosas. Estimula y fortalece los colmillos.

—Me gustaría aclarar que tu mamá probablemente no consideraba a las personas dentro del rango de "cosas", Alice. —dijo Luke, con diversión. —Me dejaron hecho polvo, chicos. Y ustedes también están hechos un desastre. Será mejor que vayan a tomar una ducha, sus madres no estarán nada felices de verlos así.

En sus principios como líder, Luke había tenido bastante cuidado al mencionar a los padres frente a los cachorros; porque no todos tenían, pero al final había aprendido que no tenía por qué preocuparse al respecto. Si bien algunos cachorros habían sido mordidos y no tenían padres lobo que los cuidaran, no todos parecían verse seriamente afectados por eso. Las mujeres lobo eran impresionantemente maternales y tenían una naturaleza protectora con los pequeños, por lo que al final resultaba que los cachorros se sentían bastante cómodos llamando "mamá" a casi cualquier chica lobo. Una manada siempre estaba llena de madres adoptivas.

— ¡Vamos, andando! Mañana a ésta hora nos reuniremos de nuevo aquí. Y les advierto que éste jueguecito no volverá a repetirse, jovencitos, yo ya estoy bastante viejo para los juegos de cachorros. —dijo, pero su seriedad de nuevo se vio arruinada por la sonrisa de sus labios. —Mañana trabajaremos en controlar mejor sus transformaciones. ¡Todos a bañarse!

Había pasado menos de un año y de pronto sentía como si tuviese un montón de hijos. Ahora no sólo eran Clary y Simon, sino que poco a poco se habían sumado también Jace, Alec, Isabelle y hasta el mismísimo Magnus Bane. Y eso no era todo, porque ahora tenía a otros seis mucho más pequeños que también exigían su atención. El número se multiplicaba en cantidades alarmantes.

—Tengo que ponerme un límite. —murmuró para sí, divertido, mientras se dirigía a tomar una ducha también. Quería estar lo más presentable que pudiera antes de ir a ver a Jocelyn.

ooooooo

— ¿Puedes callarte? —le gruñó Magnus a su teléfono celular, dándole acusadores golpes con el dedo. — No voy a responder. ¡No! ¡Así que cállate, Alexander!

Audrey estaba horrorizada.

—Su celular se llama Alexander. —balbuceó, con la pinta de poder ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Tragó saliva y tocó a Tessa por un hombro. — ¿Estás segura de que no puedo irme contigo a Londres? ¿No podemos intercambiar lugares? Tal vez Bryce se sentiría más cómodo con él. Ya sabes, creo que lo vi hablándole a la mesa hace un rato.

Bryce le fulminó con la mirada, pálido como el papel.

— ¡No le estaba hablando a la mesa! Estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo. Es algo muy diferente. —gruñó, masajeándose las sienes con una mano. Le dolía la cabeza a montones.

—Maldecir por lo bajo es algo de mala educación. —soltó Angelique, con sus finas cejas muy juntas en un gesto de desaprobación. —Es menos maleducado hablarle a la mesa.

—Su celular no se llama Alexander. —intervino Catarina, divertida por la situación. Ella y Tessa parecían estar conteniendo la risa. —Su ex se llama así. Al parecer ha estado llamándolo toda la última semana, y cuando Magnus le contesta él cuelga sin decir nada en lo absoluto. Comienza a hartarse.

—Podría poner su celular en silencio. —dijo Audrey, frunciendo el ceño. Catarina se encogió de hombros.

—A Magnus le gusta el drama. Y adora gritarle a objetos inanimados. —comentó, como si nada. Le dio palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda. —Ya te acostumbrarás, cariño.

Magnus, que había respondido al celular, soltó un grito y lo lanzó al suelo. El celular se hizo pedazos.

— ¡De nuevo me colgó! Oh, lo bloquearé y lo demandaré. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Cree que puede burlarse de mí? ¡Pues no, nadie puede burlarse del Gran Magnus Bane! ¡Yo me burlaré de él! —dijo, y arregló el celular de un chasquido de dedos. Lo tomó y marcó rápidamente. —Ahora yo lo llamaré y le colgaré cuando conteste. Ya verá…

Pero, a juzgar por la manera en la que Magnus volvió a lanzar su celular al suelo, Audrey supuso que lo había enviado al buzón de voz.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Lo bloquearé de mi lista de contactos! —sentenció, y volvió a reparar su celular. Se volteó y miró a Audrey con sus fieros ojos gatunos. —Vámonos de aquí, pececita. No me encuentro de muy buen humor, y no querrás verme cuando no duermo mis diez horas de belleza.

— ¿Me acaba de llamar pececita? —Audrey estaba indignada. — ¡Nadie te da el derecho de llamarme así!

—Mira, tendremos ésta discusión en otro momento. Ahora mismo me apetece dormir. ¿Está bien? —gruñó Magnus, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. —No me obligues a meterte en un saco de patatas.

—Alguien aquí se desquita injustamente con los demás por sus amores fallidos. —murmuró la chica, y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Magnus la tomó por el brazo con firmeza, no de una manera ruda, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Audrey gimoteara. — ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nos vamos. —sentenció Magnus. —Y si me haces enfadar más, no te daré la oportunidad de despedirte de Bryce y Angelique. Así que mejor cuida tus palabras, señorita.

—Bryce y yo ya nos vamos. —dijo Tessa, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión. Ella y Catarina intercambiaron miradas preocupadas: tal vez no era buena idea poner a Magnus a cargo de una adolescente, al menos no en ese momento. — Catarina, ¿Podrías abrir un Portal, por favor?

Catarina asintió con la cabeza y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Bryce las interrumpió a ambas alzando una mano.

— ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! No volveré a entrar a otra de esas infernales cosas. —exclamó, y Tessa no pasó por alto que su rostro ahora se veía ligeramente verde. —No pienso acercarme a otro de esos portales esta noche. Me enfermaré si me obligan a hacerlo.

Tessa trató de objetar, pero se dio cuenta de que sería bastante injusto obligarlo a viajar cuando evidentemente no se encontraba bien. Le puso una mano con delicadeza bajo el mentón a Bryce y le tocó la frente con la otra.

— ¿Te sientes mal? No tienes fiebre. —repuso, con un tono maternal. Bryce tenía el entrecejo fruncido. — ¿Tal vez sólo te mareaste un poco? Podríamos esperar un par de horas antes de viajar, si quieres…

—Oh, un par de horas no pondrán bien al niño. —dijo Magnus. Bryce se apartó de las dulces manos de Tessa para protestar y decir que no era un niño, pero Magnus lo ignoró. —Es_ jet lag, _querida, Bryce tendrá que dormir para ponerse mejor. Es algo bastante común en los niños, ya sabes.

— ¡Que no soy un niño! Pronto cumpliré dieciséis años. —gruñó Bryce, y Magnus le sacó la lengua.

—Pues para mí lo eres. No tienes ni un octavo de la edad que yo tengo. —repuso, y tanto Tessa como Catarina sabían perfectamente que estaba exagerando, como siempre; pero no dijeron nada al respecto. —Así que cierra la boca. Prometo discutir esto otro día contigo también, pajarito, pero hoy no me encuentro de humor.

— ¿Pajarito?

Tessa tuvo que sostener a Bryce para que no se lanzara sobre Magnus.

—Creo que será mejor que nos separemos. —dijo Catarina, suspirando y lanzándole a Magnus una mirada de advertencia. —Los dos pueden dormir en mi departamento, Tessa. Le daré algo a Bryce para el _jet lag _y mañana estará como nuevo. Pueden viajar temprano.

Tessa asintió, agradecida, y Bryce bufó. Luego Catarina se volteó con Magnus y le puso un dedo en el pecho.

—En cuanto a ti, Brillitos. —dijo, lentamente. —Si Audrey me dice que no la tratas como se debe, te irá muy mal.

Audrey no sabía lo que le esperaba las siguientes semanas, de verdad que no.

* * *

**Pobre Jace, lo convierten en una paleta helada humana angélica. Me puse a pensar qué harían ahora que Jace tiene aquel pequeño problema del fuego celestial y pues, bueno, fue la única idea que me vino a la mente. Sí, soy poco ortodoxa, pero es que me dio ternura imaginándomelo en el agua y con burbujitas a su alrededor por el agua haciendo ebullición. Es divertido (?) ¡Muchas gracias por leer! También quiero agradecerles mucho por los favorites y los follows, y sobre todo quiero agradecer a **Angeline Sylva W, Astrid Wayland, Seiko Matsuzawa, Caraphernelica y Guest **por sus reviews. **

**Angeline Sylva W: **ASDDFSFS palabras cautivadoras para tí. ¡No sabes lo feliz que me pone ver tus reviews siempre! Es que me gustan tanto tus fanfictions y verte aquí reviewiandome es tan solo demasiado asdgfa. Prometo que en éste fanfic verás mucho del encantador y cautivador Magnus, y también de Audrey. Éstos dos van a tener muchos choques, aunque me imagino que la mayoría ya lo sabe, hahaha. Bryce y Angelique también tienen mucho por delante, y me alegra que te agraden. Aquí tienes un poco más de Angelique! Y aquí tienes tu respuesta respecto a quiénes entrenaran a los cazadores de sombras. Y ahora sabes que no sólo a los cazadores de sombras, mwahaha. Me siento malvada. Y asfdgass, me harás llorar, ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces halagándome de esa manera! A mí también me encanta cómo escribes, y espero que actualices pronto. ¡Muero de ansias por leer el siguiente capítulo de Sangre de Ángel y de Vacaciones al estilo Bane! Btw, yo también te amo por lo que escribes, me encantaría casarme contigo. Podríamos hasta hacer una poligamia con los Herondales, just saying (?) Muchas gracias por los mangos! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo (;

**Astrid Wayland: **Muchas gracias por el review! Como siempre, me alegra ver que sigues mis historias y adsfg, eres una de las lectoras que siempre veo por ahí y eso me hace muy feliz. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y qué bueno que le hayas tomado cariño a Bryce, ¡Ese niño tiene mucho por delante en ésta historia! Espero que no te decepcione. Gracias por el review, y nos vemos pronto (;

**Seiko Matsuzawa: **¡Me alegra que te gustara la idea! Llevo tiempo preparándola, y espero que esté bien desarrollada la manera en la que la estoy llevando. Como verás, me parece que será bastante entretenido ver cómo el instructor Alec tendrá que lidiar con los brujos de su zona, if you know what I mean. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y, en cuanto al Malec, tendrás que esperar pero prometo que no te decepcionaré. O eso espero, haha. Gracias por el review!

**Caraphernelica: **¡No me había dado cuenta de ese error! Gracias por decírmelo, es que al principio no estaba aún muy segura de qué edad sería el mínimo y por lo tanto cometí algunas confusiones. Lo pasé por alto cuando leí el borrador, y si no me lo hubieses mostrado creo que habría tardado un poco en descubrirlo. Ya lo arreglé, me alegro de que te guste el fanfic! Y las edades de aquí son las mismas que al final de CoLS, es decir, el único que es mayor de edad es Alec. Los demás aún son considerados niños. Y Magnus...Magnus es Magnus (?) gracias por el review!

**Guest: **¡Muchas gracias por el review! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Y así, en resumidas cuentas, ¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos el capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer y, recuerden, sus comentarios siempre son de mi interés. Todo es bienvenido en el botoncito que está aquí debajo (; hasta la próxima!**


	4. Los hijos más jóvenes de la noche

**Disclaimer: Ni The Mortal Instruments ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de la maravillosa y talentosa Cassandra Clare. Yo sólo los tomo prestados. Hasta ahora, en ésta historia, los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Audrey Tanner, Bryce Bonnet, Angelique Bourque y los cachorros de la manada de Luke.**

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Abajo los contesto y dejo las aclaraciones. Por ahora, disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Los hijos más jóvenes de la noche.**

En circunstancias normales, Simon nunca en su sano juicio accedería a volver al Hotel Dumort en su vida. No después de los horribles recuerdos que tenía de ese lugar, de su rapto como una indefensa rata, de la desagradable sensación a humedad impregnada en todos los muebles y de la que sería su última noche como un ser humano común y corriente, igualmente recordada como la noche de su asesinato. Lamentablemente, uno no podía catalogar como "circunstancia normal" una orden directa de la Clave.

— ¿No te resulta humillante, vampiro diurno? —se mofó Raphael, con su carita de ángel de expresión impasible y una disonante sonrisa burlona en los labios. —Debería de avergonzarte tremendamente que la Clave aún te considere un _polluelo_ después de meses de que te convertiste en vampiro.

Simon soltó un ruidito con la garganta, uno de esos sonidos vampíricos que recordaban mucho a un gato erizándose. Se llevó una mano al cuello, ceñudo, y bufó cuando la mirada de Raphael se volvió aún más divertida.

—Aún tengo que trabajar en eso. —se excusó, refiriéndose al ruido que acababa de hacer; y luego suspiró con pesadez. —Agradecería mucho que dejaras de referirte a mí como "polluelo". Me hace sentir demasiado amarillo y emplumado para mi gusto.

—Así acostumbramos a llamar a los vampiros más jóvenes e inexpertos, y por lo tanto así te llamaré mientras estés bajo mi tutela, vampiro diurno. La Clave te lo dijo de manera muy clara: entrenarás las próximas semanas bajo mi tutela y junto con los demás polluelos, _ergo, _eres un polluelo. El polluelo más adorable y torpe que haya visto en mi vida, si te hace sentir mejor.

— ¿No funciona de igual manera "novato"? —masculló Simon, cada vez más malhumorado. Quería largarse de ahí, verdaderamente odiaba tener que estar haciendo eso.

—No. —repuso Raphael, ensanchando su sonrisa. — "Novato" no avergüenza a nadie. Polluelo sí lo hace. Es tan vergonzoso que ayuda a estimular a los recién nacidos a querer crecer y madurar pronto para dejar el apodo a un lado. Como cualquier vampiro recién nacido, ya que nunca antes recibiste la guía de un vampiro experimentado, serás llamado polluelo también. Y éste es el fin de la discusión.

— Eso no es justo. —gimoteó Simon, llevándose las manos al rostro y refunfuñando por lo bajo. ¿Por qué la Clave le hacía eso? ¿Qué la cónsul no tenía la sensibilidad suficiente como para darse cuenta de que él no tenía clan por una razón muy bien fundamentada? Era obvio que él no le agradaba a ninguno de los demás vampiros, y ahora ella había llegado tan campante y lo había condenado a las que iban a ser las semanas más largas de su vida. Iba a tener que entrenar con el clan de Raphael, el vampiro que tan sólo unas semanas antes le había prometido un hermoso asesinato si perdía la marca de Caín.

Lo único bueno que podía sacar de todo eso era que la Clave también se aseguraría de que Raphael no tratara de matarlo durante el entrenamiento. Una especie de inmunización a cambio de su esfuerzo. Pero, incluso así, comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente si en verdad valía la pena lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bien, polluelo. Es hora de que tengas tu primer entrenamiento junto a los demás recién nacidos.

Simon suspiró y se armó de valor. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

ooooooo

— ¿Sólo cuatro niños? —bufó Isabelle, decepcionada, mientras husmeaba los expedientes escolares de Idris que su madre le había entregado a Alec. —Yo me esperaba más. No lo sé, tal vez diez. Cuatro es un número muy pequeño.

—No son sólo cuatro niños, son siete. Olvidaste contarte a ti, a Clary y a Jace. —la corrigió Alec, quien parecía muy concentrado haciendo planeando un riguroso horario de entrenamiento. —Y no olvides que también vendrán seis brujos. Tenemos más que suficientes personas, Iz.

—Y no olvides que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn cuenta como diez personas, Izzy. —añadió Jace, que estaba muy a gusto con la cabeza en el regazo de Clary mientras ella jugaba con su cabello. —Su magnífica personalidad es algo serio de tratar. Recemos porque no nos convierta en ratas cuando se sienta celoso de nuestros movimientos.

Clary le dio un zape en la nuca para silenciarlo al ver que la expresión de Alec cambiaba por una milésima de segundo, aunque suspiró aliviada al notar que en seguida se componía y que incluso alzaba el mentón de aquella manera tan adusta en que Maryse lo hacía.

—Bane tendrá que comportarse y acatar las órdenes, así que no debería de representar gran problema para nosotros. —dijo, sin despegar la mirada de las hojas en las que estaba escribiendo el horario. —Aunque será un desafío lograr hacer que ese brujo pueda aprender a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Podrá evocar a un gato, pero su gracilidad a la hora de moverse en batalla es la de un koala enredado en goma de mascar.

Jace soltó una carcajada y Clary abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Alec acababa de hacer una broma. Las bromas de Alec solían ser un suceso casi histórico en el Instituto. Isabelle incluso se había tirado de espaldas sobre la cama y había comenzado a revolcarse mientras reía, abrazando una almohada.

Alec, por otro lado, simplemente frunció el ceño y continuó concentrado en su deber.

—Dejen de reír, me distraen y quiero terminar esto antes de la cena. —se limitó a decir, sin despegar la mirada de los horarios. — Por cierto, ¿Ya saben qué vamos a cenar? ¿Ya pidieron algo? Mamá y papá estarán fuera toda la noche.

— ¿Pedir comida de nuevo? ¡Llevamos semanas haciendo lo mismo! Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero comienzo a extrañar un poco la comida casera de Maryse. —protestó Jace, chasqueando la lengua. —Llevo días sin comer mango. Clary, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí un mango? Extraño los mangos.

—Pese a lo enormemente tentador que resulta el acosarte mientras comes, Jace, debo informarte que últimamente decidí que debo ponerme un alto. Por lo tanto, dejé de escribir mi maravilloso registro de qué alimentos ingieres cada día. —repuso Clary, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. —Lo siento, guapo.

Jace sonrió y se incorporó sobre sus codos para besarla. Clary le correspondió muy gustosa, aunque entonces sintió las penetrantes miradas de Alec e Isabelle sobre ellos y se separó de él.

— Hey, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. —dijo ella, con las mejillas rosadas y tratando de desviar la atención de Alec e Isabelle. — ¿Por qué no tenemos una noche de películas en mi casa ésta noche? Creo que es uno de los pocos días en los que no tenemos que salvar al mundo antes de medianoche, así que creo que deberíamos aprovecharlo. Ya sabes, tratar de hacer cosas que los adolescentes normales hacen.

Al principio tuvo tres miradas de profunda consternación sobre ella, pero finalmente los tres parecieron comprender el concepto de "noche de películas" e Isabelle se levantó de la cama de un salto, eufórica.

— ¡Sí, noche de peliculada! —exclamó, alzando un brazo en alto. —Con esas cosas mundanas que se hacen de maíz y que explotan en el microondas y esos chocolates de colores. Sí, me encanta la idea.

— ¿Peliculada? Isabelle, creo que esa palabra no existe. —repuso Alec, arqueando una ceja.

— ¡No me interesa! ¡Tendremos una peliculada, y le estoy avisando a Simon en éste momento! —sentenció, sacando su celular y tecleando con maestría un mensaje de texto. Clary no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto extrañada: normalmente era ella quién le avisaba a Simon de las noches de película. —Bien, ya está hecho. Alec, apresúrate con esa cosa y larguémonos de aquí.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco y Jace palpó el pantalón de Clary hasta que encontró sus bolsillos y le sacó el celular.

—Yo le avisaré a tu madre. Es divertido hablarle a Jocelyn desde aquí.

Clary le arrebató el celular.

— ¿Para que le digas que estoy bailando sobre una mesa de nuevo? No, gracias, yo misma lo haré.

ooooooo

Magnus contempló irritado las marcas negras que las llamas habían dejado en la pared y la alfombra de la habitación. No era un daño irreparable en lo absoluto, pero en ese momento no le apetecía en lo más mínimo arreglarlo. No, dejaría que Audrey lo arreglara por sí solita. Después de todo, ella había sido quién había provocado todo aquel caos.

Hizo aparecer una cama con un chasquido de dedos y la posicionó en el centro de la habitación. Era una cama muy sosa, con un grueso cobertor azul marino y con un colchón de aspecto rígido e incómodo; pero hacía armonía con la sosa habitación en la que se encontraba. Era una habitación bastante deprimente y aburrida, con sus muros de color gris y casi sin ningún mueble dentro. Normalmente sentiría una urgencia por adornarla, pero en ese momento no tenía ánimos en lo absoluto por hacerlo.

Salió de la habitación y se asomó a la sala.

—Ya está listo, Audrey. Y no quiero ninguna queja acerca de la cama, suficiente he hecho por ti haciendo aparecer una nueva. —dijo, utilizando un tono de voz bastante serio y poco común en él. —Y no toleraré que vuelvas a encender llamas en mi casa, señorita. Ni siquiera por accidente. ¿Me estás escuchando, Audrey?

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, esperando escuchar una respuesta, y suspiró profundamente al no recibirla. Justo lo que le faltaba: una niña que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo usar la magia y que no tenía modales en lo absoluto. Está bien, aceptaba el hecho de que ninguno a ninguno de los dos le agradaba mucho el otro, pero tenía que ser aunque sea un poco respetuosa.

—Audrey Tanner. Escucha, no sé qué clase de modales te enseñaran en tu casa, pero ahora estás en _mí _casa y por lo tanto estás sujeta a _mis _órdenes. Eso significa que no usarás ni una pizca de magia hasta que no la controles del todo, y también significa que me contestarás cuando me dirija hacia ti. ¿Entendido?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta. Magnus comenzó a perder la paciencia y caminó hacia la sala, dispuesto a darle a Audrey el sermón de su vida. Estaba de muy mal humor y ella tenía que aprender que nadie se metía con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn ni mucho menos era irrespetuoso con él. Sin embargo, sus planes se destruyeron cuando llegó a la sala y notó el por qué Audrey no le había contestado.

Estaba dormida. Profundamente dormida. Y no estaba cubierta con nada, se convertiría en un témpano de hielo cuando enfriara por la noche. La contempló en silencio por unos minutos, preguntándose si debería…

Terminó por darse la media vuelta y dirigirse hacia su habitación, quitándole importancia al asunto con un ademán de mano. Estaba muy cansado esa noche como para preocuparse por llevarla a su habitación y, además, no se lo merecía. ¡Casi incendiaba el loft! Y él le había encargado una tarea sencillísima: sólo le había encargado hacer aparecer mantas y una almohada para la cama, le había dejado el colchón y todo. ¿Y qué es lo que había hecho ella? ¡Le había prendido fuego a la cama!

Brujos jóvenes. Ni siquiera podían controlar sus chispas. Eran despreciables.

ooooooo

— ¡Vamos, polluelos! ¡Más rápido! ¡A éste ritmo ya estarían muertos! ¡Desátense en los próximos cinco minutos a menos que quieran que yo mismo los rocíe de agua bendita! —exclamó un enfadado Raphael, que no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro en una de las habitaciones de lujo del hotel abandonado. — ¡Dejen de quejarse y concéntrense en lo que hacen!

Raphael se las había arreglado con la ayuda de otros vampiros para encajar una viga de metal en las paredes que cruzaba a lo largo de la habitación, a la altura del techo, y de la cual había amarrado varias sogas. De cada una de las sogas colgaba de cabeza un vampiro recién nacido que se retorcía y se debatía por lograr impulsarse hacia adelante y tratar de desatar los complicados nudos que los mantenían amarrados por los tobillos, la mayoría sin éxito aún.

— ¡Dejen de pensar en el dolor! ¡Concéntrense en los nudos!

Sí, claro, pensó Simon. Era muy fácil decir "No piensen en el dolor" cuando no eras tú el que colgaba de una cuerda y al que se le quemaban las manos cada vez que tratabas de tocarla. Porque la soga estaba empapada de agua bendita, por supuesto, y ese era el verdadero desafío de aquel "entrenamiento". Tenía que librarse de aquellos nudos ignorando por completo las ampollas y heridas que le salían en las manos.

Simon soltó un grito y se soltó por quinta vez después de otro intento fallido, dejándose a sí mismo rebotar bocabajo y extendiendo los agarrotados brazos hacia abajo. Los vampiros no sudaban, pero la humedad del lugar sí que se les impregnaba en la piel y por lo tanto desagradables gotas de agua se deslizaban por su piel desnuda. Se había quitado la camisa después de los primeros minutos, al comprender que no hacía más que estorbarle, y él mismo se sorprendía al ver la contracción de sus músculos cada vez que se impulsaba hacia arriba para sujetarse de la cuerda y tratar nuevamente de deshacer los nudos.

—Oh, Lewis, ¿Ya te diste por vencido? —Raphael apareció justo debajo de él, silencioso como un fantasma, e hizo un ruidito de desaprobación con la lengua. —No, créeme cuando te digo que no quieres darte por vencido. El castigo por no superar esta prueba será mucho peor que las llagas que tienes en las manos, y eso te lo puedo asegurar.

— Eres un sádico. ¿Lo sabías? —gruñó Simon, inhalando profundamente por puro instinto, porque ahora no necesitaba respirar. —Ésta no es la mejor manera de tratar a unos bebés vampiro.

A su alrededor la mayoría de los vampiros eran tan o más jóvenes que él. Muchos de los gritos de dolor aún correspondían a niños.

—El primer entrenamiento siempre es el peor. —respondió Raphael, encogiéndose de hombros. —No es mi culpa tener que ser tan estricto. La Clave me ordenó que los entrenara, yo sólo estoy siguiendo órdenes. No hay muchas cosas que pueda enseñarles, porque ya son rápidos y fuertes, así que me conformaré con hacerlos resistentes a dolor. No te quejes, vampiro diurno, porque es un solo entrenamiento a la semana.

—Es Simon. —repuso él, soltando un gemido. De pronto algo vibró en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se escuchó el tonito que anunciaba que le acababa de llegar un mensaje de Isabelle. Extendió una mano para abrir el cierre de su bolsillo trasero, pero Raphael le dio un manotazo. — ¡Au! Pero qué mala actitud tienes. ¿Celoso de quién podría estar llamándome, guapo?

Raphael le enseñó los colmillos.

—Nada de celulares durante el entrenamiento, polluelo.

Simon suspiró con pesadez. Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

**Para aquellos que me preguntaban por los vampiros, aquí tienen su respuesta. Pobre Simon, aún es un polluelo ante los ojos de la Clave, un polluelo amarillo y gordito. Amo a los pollitos (?) y sí, Audrey es una bruja que no sabe cómo emplear su magia aún. En el próximo capítulo comenzarán los entrenamientos y las cosas se pondrán aún más interesantes, pero por lo pronto espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo (; ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? Me emocioné un montón con todos los reviews que recibí en el último capítulo, ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Y ahora respondo reviews: **

**Angeline Sylva W: **TUS REVIEWS SIEMPRE SON LOS PRIMEROS EN LLEGAR Y ME HACEN ASDFGFAS TAN ENORMEMENTE FELIZ. Eres la primera en comentar en casi todas mis historias y además escribes fantástico, ¿Cómo no amarte? ERES LO MEJOR, DARLIN. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo y espero que éste también te haya gustado, aunque no aparecieron Bryce ni Angelique, pero te prometo mucho de ellos en el próximo capítulo. Aquí averigüaste qué pasó con los vampiros, y espero que te haya gustado el sexy Simon sin camisa. Uy, sexy Simon sin camisa, a mí me encanta (?) Y ASDFADFD CLARO QUE MAGNUS SERÁ EL AMANTE SECRETO. BRILLITOS NO PUEDE FALTAR EN NINGUNA RELACIÓN. Dios, ese hombre es tan sensual que debería de ser un delito. Oh, Dios, ¿Por qué creaste hombres tan perfectos como los actores que representarán a los perfectos personajes de la perfecta Cassandra Clare? Muchas gracias por el review, y como siempre, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Astrid Wayland: **Lo sé, lo sé, papá Luke es la cosa más tierna de este universo cuando está haciendo de su función de padre, asdfs! Y no te preocupes respecto a Magnus y a Alec, tú sabes que esos dos no pueden permanecer demasiado tiempo lejos uno del otro. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Divergent4y6: **Ya sé, pobre Jace, pero es que mira que si no lo meten a la bañera para que se congele podría incendiar el lugar. No queda de otra (?) y respecto a Magnus, uf, ¡Pero por supuesto que hasta yo me cambiaría en lugar de Audrey! Esa chica no tiene idea de lo que se pierde siendo así con él ;( pero bueno, habrá que ver qué tal conviven juntos. Esperemos que no se maten mutuamente. Muchas gracias por el review, y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**07Vampire-Ghost: **¡Hola también! Me alegro de que te guste la historia y es que sí, supongo que imaginarse a la Clave involucrando a los niños no es algo /demasiado/ lejano, tomando en cuenta la situación díficil que está pasando en este momento. Muchas gracias por el review, y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Katherine T Morgenstern Pierce: **¡Por el Ángel Raziel! Me encanta esa expresión, es tan típica de los cazadores de sombras. Ya sé, Alec y Magnus son un par de tontos asddfa! Bueno, tal vez Alec un poco más que Magnus, pero es que igual los dos están mal de alguna manera. Y ya sé, Magnus y Audrey colisionan mucho, será casi un loquero. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia, y espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado también. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**HardLohve: **¡Adoro que me hagan preguntas! Ésta clase de reviews se me hacen muy interesentes y útiles, porque hacen que yo misma cuestione mi historia para encontrarle respuesta a ellas. Por lo pronto me sentí satisfecha al notar que tengo respuesta a las preguntas, y ésta contestación será un poco larga porque creo que hay que aclarar varias cosas.

Primero que nada, respecto "_A lo mejor yo me he saltado algo pero, si es cuestión de la Clave, ¿por qué hay mundanos por ahí? ¿Y qué no se supone que si eres un submundo es porque tus padres también lo son, o, al menos uno de ellos?" _supongo que yo igual debí de haberlo aclarado en anteriores capítulos, pero es que a veces se me pasan esas cosas. Lo que pasa es que en las Crónicas de Bane (Las historias sobre Magnus que Cassandra Clare está publicando periódicamente), en _Lo que verdaderamente pasó en Perú _se explica que, como todos los brujos son hijos de un humano y un demonio, algunos son aceptados por su familia humana y criados por su padre adoptivo humano y otros son rechazados totalmente por su familia. Catarina Loss y Ragnor Fell (Contestando a la pregunta de quién es Catarina) son unos de los mejores amigos de Magnus y ambos fueron criados por sus familias humanas. Catarina creo que sólo por su madre, mientras que Ragnor por sus dos padres, mientras que la madre humana de Magns (Y ésto se dice en los libros de Mortal Instruments) se ahorcó en un granero cuando se enteró de que Magnus era un brujo, y su padre humano adoptivo trató de ahogarlo en un río. Magnus logró escapar y estuvo bajo el cuidado del cura de una Iglesia por unos años antes de que los Hermanos Silenciosos lo encontraran.

Así pues, se explica el por qué de que hubieran mundanos en aquella reunión. Pese a que hay brujos que son rechazados por su familia (como Magnus), igual hay otros brujos que son queridos y criados por su familia (Como Catarina y Ragnor), por lo que sus padres son sus tutores y por lo tanto están al tanto de que sus hijos son brujos (en su mayoría), así que la Clave se ve obligada a informarlos de sus movimientos porque al fin y al cabo están tratando con /sus/ hijos o protegidos. Tessa Gray es de Los Orígenes, efectivamente, pero Audrey, Angelique y Bryce son de mi creación. Catarina y Ragnor son de Cazadores de Sombras normal.

Luego, en cuanto a lo del fuego celestial, bueno, yo me basé en lo que Jace le decía a Clary cuando ella iba a visitarlo a la enfermería. Jace le dijo que había quemado al hermano Zachariah cuando él había tratado de examinarlo (De ahí el que hubiera quemado a Alec en esta historia) y también se quejó cuando notó que Clary había llevado su Jersey preferido. Él le dice "De verdad hubiera deseado que no te hubieras puesto ese Jersey hoy" y, bueno, yo supuse que se debía a que podía incendiarlo. En cuanto a ésto no puedo decir mucho, pero es lo que yo comprendí haha.

Finalmente, Raphael ya apareció y también tiene a sus pupilos, como habrás visto en éste capítulo (; Jocelyn no tiene sus propios pupilos porque ella no maneja el Instituto de Nueva York, y es que los Cazadores de Sombras jóvenes de Idris se van a repartir en todos los Institutos del mundo. Clary no vive en el Instituto, pero es una Cazadora de Sombras joven y sin entrenador y por lo tanto fue asignada al Instituto de Nueva York también, porque es su ciudad. Valentine está muerto, y los personajes tienen la misma edad que al finalizar Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por las preguntas! Y qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que también te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Tatahasi: **¡Es que el comportamiento infantil de Magnus es lo mejor! Es muy divertido retratarlo así. Es hermoso. Y papá Luke, por supuesto, sencillamente no podía faltar su paternalidad en esta historia. Me alegra que te gustara la historia, muchas gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo también!

**Nos vemos pronto. No olviden dejar comentarios, los adoro! Hasta luego (;**


End file.
